Fraternization
by Wulfster
Summary: if you remember theis story, its an Ed and Riza i ddi awhile bakc, i rewrote a great bit of it and added stuff that had been left out


-1I Do Not Own FMA, That's Because I'm Poor, and Poor People Don't Own Shit

(For those who may remember way back when, I had a Ed/Riza story, but I decided to alter it, and put some things in that were left out, so here it is, returned from the grave, just a warning, it's a major rewrite)

Riza walked through the main terminal, watching the train pull in the station. She sighed, babysitting was not her idea of an official order, especially since Ed was promoted higher than her. She had been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel three months ago, after ten days of being above him, he was promoted to Colonel. She still couldn't figure out why he was above her, while she has been in service at least twice as long as him and has seen at least three times as much action. She sighed again, at least she didn't have to do anything else after she dropped him off in the Roy's office. She walked to the platform, to see the familiar blonde getting off the train. She walked up and saluted,

"Colonel, I have been instructed to escort you to the Brigadier General." Ed blinked a few times,

"Why the hell do I need an escort?" He asked rudely,

"There have been frequent gang riot against military officials. It is a good idea for all military officers to not be alone."

"But I can handle any amount of people at once…"

"Sir, permission to be blunt?"

"Go ahead."

"Stop acting like a baby." Ed looked at Riza shocked,

"Since I was promoted, you've been a total bitch to me. What the hell?" Ed asked as she looked at him sternly

"It's all in your imagination Colonel, please follow me to the car." She turned and started to walk. Ed sighed and followed behind her, as he walked, his eyes absent mindedly wandered to the Lieutenant Colonel. He looked at her for a second or two,

'Why is she so uptight?' he thought, His eyes studied her, lowering bit by bit.

'Nice ass.' he though to himself as they exited the terminal. Riza opened the door of a waiting car, and motioned for Ed to enter. EH slid into the car, and Riza followed behind him. After ten minutes of silence, the large building they where going to loomed into view. Ed sighed and looked to the driver,

"Stop the car." The driver obeyed the superior officer and the car slowed to a stop. He opened the door, and stepped out.

"Sir, you have orders to report to Mustang,"

"Well, I'm going to give you an order, tell Brigadier General Asshole, that I have better things to do." Riza glared at Ed violently, he shut the car door and walked away. He pointed toward the building and the driver started driving again. They got to the front of the building. The car slowed, and Riza stepped out. She looked up at the building, and made a decision,

"If Ed can ignore an order from a superior, then I can too." She turned away form the building and went to find the nearest bar.

Ed sighed, he opened the door of the bar, and sat in front if the bartender.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here?" The man asked, Ed fished his watch, and his identification out of his pocket. The bartender read the form and eyed the watch,

"Sorry Colonel, here is your drink." The man pulled a beer out of a ice tray under the bar and handed it to Ed. Ed drank from it slowly, savoring the taste of the alcohol as he did. The door of the bar opened, flooding the small room with light from the outside. Ed turned his head slightly, to see a blonde woman walk in. He turned his attention back to his drink. The woman sat next to him and ordered a drink,

"Well Colonel, how's the drink?" she asked. Ed looked up surprised,

"Riza, I thought I gave you an order." He said looking at her,

"If you can defy orders, then I guess that means I can as well." Ed chuckled,

"How pissed do you think Roy would be if he walked in now?" Riza shrugged,

"I don't think he'd be surprised about you, but he probably would be a bit shocked to see me disobeying orders." Ed shrugged,

"Screw the Brigadier General, I may be on duty, I may have standing orders, but I'm going to have a few more drinks."

"Is that so Fullmetal?" a familiar voice said from the front of the bar. Riza's face paled,

"Damn it, I was hoping to have at least one more drink before hearing your voice Roy." Ed said from his seat.

"Riza, I'm a bit surprised you are here, disobeying orders is very unlike you. But, if you go on one date with me, I'll over look it. Ed, you are going to have to serve the normal punishment for disobeying orders."

"I'm on the edge of my seat." Ed said as he took another drink from his beer.

"Two days in the state prison." Ed choked slightly on his beer. Riza looked at Roy,

"When have you ever used that punishment on a first offence?"

"Just now." He said matter-of-factly.

"Roy, that's bullshit." Roy shrugged,

"It's my decision to make." Riza shrugged,

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to go with Ed then." Roy looked at her questioningly,

"Why?"

"I'd rather be out in prison then have a single date with an asshole, let alone a second one." Ed burst out laughing, and choked on his beer.

"Then I guess you can stay the night with Ed then." Roy waved to them as he walked off, and two MP walked up to them, handcuffs in hand.

Riza paced the cell she and Ed shared.

"I'm so pissed off." She said for the fourth time.

"Again, I say ' What would you have expected from him' and then you go,"

"Shut up Edward."

"And it all starts over." Ed said chuckling to himself.

"Keep laughing short stack." Ed grumbled something about no being short, Riza sat next to him.

"Well, looks like we got two days of boredom ahead." Ed said, looking over to Riza. "You said something about a second date with Roy, you went on one with him before?"

"Unfortunately, all he did was hit on the waitress and drink, when he took me home, he tried to get in my pants." Ed laughed,

"That's actually something I'd expect from Mustang." Riza shrugged,

"When you work with someone for a certain time, you tend to not notice things like that."

"You mean, when you're lusting after someone, you can ignore all the things that are blatantly obvious." Riza smacked him in the back of the head.

"You're lucky you're cute." As soon as she said it, she realized what had been said. She covered her mouth and blushed.

"Well, I didn't think you noticed." Ed said, running his hand through his hair, an evil look in his eyes. Riza laughed,

"It's hard to miss." Ed smiled,

"Well, I'm officially bored now." He said with a groan,

"At least we have this lavish cell to stay comfortable and warm in." Riza said, shivering slightly. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back against the wall. Ed removed his coat and laid it over her body, she looked at him surprised,

"You looked cold." He said shrugging. She smiled and leaned back against the wall, drifting slowly into an uncomfortable sleep.


End file.
